The present invention relates to a cross-coil moving-magent measuring instrument having an approximately cylindrical core developed as a winding form upon which coils are wound crosswise, one upon the other.
Such known cross-coil moving-magnet measuring instruments are used for various measuring and display purposes, for instance for measuring the level of a liquid or a temperature, or else as a voltmeter or an ammeter.
The known cross-coil moving-magnet measuring instruments have a core which is used as winding form and within which the moving magnet is rotatably supported. From one end of the core an extension protrudes in which the shaft of the moving magnet is positioned, the magnet receiving the pointer shaft which is extended out of said extension.
It has been found that with known cross-coil moving-magnet measuring instruments of the above type only angles of deflection which are slightly greater than 90.degree. can be obtained.
If substantially only the first quadrant is to be used in these measuring instruments, it is possible to effect a calibration to the desired end value of the full deflection by adjustment of at least one voltage signal which acts on one of the two coils. However, it is not readily possible to use such cross-coil moving-magent measuring instruments for display over several quadrants since a displacement of the end value in the first quadrant necessarily results in an oppositely directed displacement in the third quadrant.